My Hero
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: What more can I say? A simple Shadamy one-shot. I really hope you like it. My first Shadamy fanfic.:) Dedicated to Project Wolfy:)))


**My first Shadamy fic. I know it's short, but I needed a distraction while working on Kingdom of Mobius, so yeah. Expect more Shadamy in the future, but in case you didn't know, I'm a sonamy shipper... Don't shoot me. I DEDICATED THIS STORY TO PROJECT WOLFY since I know you like Shadamy... Anyways, here we go. I will do another Shadamy fanfic soon. Without further ado... My Hero.**

* * *

**-Amy's POV-**

I was walking on the beach when I saw him.

"Shadow!" I called. I saw a black figure with red stripes sitting down by the waves of the sea. I ran up to him and tackle hugged him.

"Amy?" he asked, his face tinted red. I giggled at him.

"You're blushing," I said.

"No I'm not," he said, pushing me off him, gently. I giggled. I swear he smiled, but it might've been my eyes playing tricks on me; it was dark outside.

"I think you like me," I grinned at him. He didn't respond. Ouch.

"I missed you... a lot," I said, my smile disappearing.

"I'm back now," he answered plainly, standing up. Was this all he'd give me. I got up and started to walk away. I could feel my eyes getting heavy with tears, but I swore I wouldn't let them fall.

"Amy," he said, grabbing my arm. Sparks shot up my body from his touch.

"What," I choked out.

"I'm sorry. You're the only person I've ever been this close with, besides..." I knew what he was going to say. I pulled him in for a hug.

"Tell me that you love me," I whispered into his ear.

"Amy..." he said. I felt a tear on the side of my face. Shoot, I was crying.

"Don't cry," he mumbled, wiping my tear away with his gloved hands.

"I want you," I said. He pulled away.  
"No, you don't."

"Why won't you let me in?" I asked him reaching for his hand. He pulled it away at my touch.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, his hands balled into fists.

"Nothing will happen to me-"

"That's what Maria said," he growled, crossing his arms. I went in to hug him, but he didn't hug me back.  
"Why don't you love me?" I asked, hurt.

"I never said that," he muttered.

"No, but your actions show you don't!" I said.

"You don't know what it's like to have someone gone from your life forever!" he snapped.

"Yes, I do!" I shot back. My thoughts flooded to a blue hedgehog who had been gone for 7 years. His face softened, knowing what he said.

"Amy...I'm sorry," he said, touching my cheek.

"Kiss me," I said.

"No."

"I love you," I said, spilling my heart out, the tears really coming now.

"No, you don't," he said, his eyes looked somber.

"But I do," I said, touching his cheek.

"My flaws..." he muttered, turning his face away.

"Look at me," I said. He thought for a minute and then turned to look at me, his crimson eyes shooting through my emerald ones.

"I love you. I've looked past your flaws. You're a good person Shadow. That's what matters," I said. He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"I love you, too, Amy. For a while now..." he said, looking straight at me. I could feel my face turn slightly red. We then, slowly started to lean in. Closer...closer...

Our lips finally connected. Our lips molded so well, it was like they were meant for each other. His tongue started to evade my mouth. I could feel the sparks from his touch shooting through me. We soon, pulled away, not speaking. He laid down on the sand, closing his eyes. I rested my head on his chest.

"It was always you," I whispered to him. He started to stroke the back of my head, twirling my quills.

"I love you," he whispered. I heard his wrist communicator speak.

_"Shadow, come in. We have an emergency down ad HQ. Shadow, do you read?" _He looked at me.

"Go get 'em," I smiled at him. He kissed me one last time, before going off to help at G.U.N HQ.

_My hero_, I smiled to myself, watching him disappear into the night.

* * *

**Maya: How'd ya like?**

**Amy: Can I go back to liking Sonic now? My one and ONLY love.**

**Shadow: (sadly puts rose away)**

**Maya: Maybe... depends on the reviews. Anyways READ AND REVIEW. I want to know if you like Shadamy or not... so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
